In optical fiber communications systems, it is necessary to have various distribution stations where optical fiber cross-connections, interconnections, and terminations are performed. Often, these distribution stations are located in the field and it is necessary to provide a suitable enclosure for housing these distribution stations.
In pending application Ser. No. 07/816,558, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,723 an optical fiber enclosure is disclosed for underground housing of a distribution station.
Alternatively, a distribution station may be located above-ground with the optical fiber cables entering the distribution station from below ground. As known in the art, prior above-ground distribution stations have been enclosed by rectangular cabinets having vertical side doors which open to provide access to the distribution station located inside the cabinet. A typical cabinet known in the art is the AT&T.TM. 41-type light guide interconnect cabinet. A problem with these rectangular cabinets concerns the ability to access the interior of the cabinet when installing, repairing, or modifying the optical fiber connections located within the cabinet. These cabinets often only permit access to the interior of the cabinet from the front and the doors and top cover of the cabinet hinder the movement of a person working on the optical fiber connections within the cabinet.
Additionally, the optical fiber connections and/or terminations are often mounted within a connection box which is disposed within the cabinet. The connection box often has a hinged door which must be rotated outward to access the optical fiber connections inside. Typically, the side walls of a rectangular cabinet will prevent the connection box door from rotating substantially more than 90 degrees between the closed and open positions which further limits the accessibility to the optical fiber connections inside the connection box.
Several cabinets offer improved access to the cabinet by having L-shaped doors which permit access to the interior of the cabinet from the front and side. A typical cabinet is the CCPO enclosure manufactured by Reliance Comm/Tech.TM.. However, these cabinets still have an overhanging top cover which limits the accessibility of the interior of the cabinet.
An above-ground cabinet is needed for enclosing a distribution station of optical fiber connections which allows access to substantially the entire interior of the cabinet. The cabinet also should not hinder the movement of a person who is working on the optical fiber connections and/or terminations within the cabinet.
If the optical fiber connections are mounted within a connection box disposed in the cabinet, the cabinet should allow for rotation of the connection box door to an open position substantially outside the cabinet frame. The connection box door should be permitted to rotate substantially more than 90 degrees between the closed and open positions so that the connection box door does not inhibit the movement of a person working on the optical fiber connections within the connection box. The top of the cabinet should also be removeable to allow for easy insertion, mounting or removal of the connection box.
Additionally, the cabinet should protect against natural elements (rain, insects or the like) and preferably would facilitate the runoff of water from the cabinet to increase the useful life of the cabinet.